This invention relates to fence construction and, more particularly, to a system and method for connecting portions of a fence.
A steel fence is constructed from tubes made from sheets of steel, formed into hollow, elongated tubes, then welded at the connection points. The tubes are used as posts, rails and pickets that are attached, typically, by welding.
Because it can rust easily, the steel is typically treated in some manner. Some steel fences are painted after construction, others are powder-coated with an epoxy material, then baked, to seal in the material, minimizing the opportunity for rusting to occur.
Steel fences are rarely constructed entirely on-site. The fences can be welded into particularly sized panels and treated, such as by powder-coating. The panels are then sent to the installation site, where they are bolted together, avoiding welding that would damage the coating.
Or, the fences can be welded as panels, but not treated, at the factory. Once they are transported to the installation site, the panels are welded together, then painted on-site.
The size of the panels limits the available means of transporting steel fence to a customer. The panels are typically eight feet long or more. Typically, fences are transported to a customer using flat-bed trucks, which is costly.
One solution obviates the need to transport fence panels to an installation site. The fence parts, i.e., posts, rails, pickets and hardware, are transported to the site, then connected together using an internal retaining rod. Each fence part includes holes for receiving the retaining rod. At the installation site, the retaining rod is looped through each fence part along a channel in the rail. The retaining rod is then secured to a fence post by a bracket. In some cases, the retaining rod and/or the open side of the channel are visible, which may be unappealing.
By using the internal retaining rod to connect fence parts, the parts can be sent to the site individually in easily manageable bundles. Further, the fence parts can be powder-coated before being sent, since no welding is performed. However, installation of the fence using the retaining rod can be both complicated and difficult.
Thus, there is a need to produce a fence that can be transported to an installation site unconstructed and that is easy to install on-site.